There is increasing evidence that exceptional longevity (EL) is a familial trait that is at least partially genetic, with a suggestive linkage found on chromosome 4 in a recent genome scan of centenarian sibships, and some studies finding association to selected candidate genes (e.g. inflammatory regulating genes, HLA, BRCA1). However, the magnitude of the genetic contribution is still controversial. The familial nature and exact contribution of its various correlated subphenotypes and "risk" factors is also not clear. There may be complex heterogeneity, gene by gene, gene by environment, temporal trends in operation. The overall objective of the Exceptional Longevity Family Study (ELFS) is to estimate and characterize the role of familial and genetic factors in the etiology of EL. Multiple field centers will recruit EL pedigrees using population based resources. As the Data Management and Coordinating Center (DMCC), we will provide critical logistical support, collaboration, and central expertise and leadership during the three critical phases of the study: finalization of design/protocol, data collection and analysis and publications.